


The Things I Get Into (Because of You)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: You're Bad (but oh, I like it) [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angry Magnus, Bad Decisions, Bad neighborhoods, Don't attack Alec if you don't want to die, M/M, Never let Magnus choose the place to meet, Poor Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sometimes wonders if these things happen to him because he's dating Magnus or because the fates just hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Get Into (Because of You)

Dating a serial killer was no different than dating any other person he supposed. Give or take Magnus' nightly activities that more often than not ended up in a corpse turning up on the news. There was also the sometimes kinky bedroom activities that _no_ , Alec did not enjoy, not one bit, thank you very much.  
There were perks and there were drawbacks.  
Rather large drawbacks that involved his lover possibly ending up in jail for manslaughter but still. What relationship didn't have drawbacks?  
Alec sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Magnus had wanted to meet up at Taki's for a date night, and he'd regrettably said yes. Taki's was all well and good but well, the path to get there didn't go through the best of neighborhood's.  
He was lucky he hadn't gotten knifed yet.  
Alec took long strides towards the restaurant, keeping his head down and eyes wary. He knew self defense, both from his family and Magnus, but that would do little against a gun, or even a knife in some instances.  
"Next time I'm taking a cab," he muttered sullenly, nerves strung. "To hell with the motion sickness." It was times like this that he had to admit that he wished Magnus was with him. While he didn't look very dangerous all primped and polished, he could definitely more than hold himself in a fight. His kill count was just proof of that.  
And wasn't he insane now? Wishing he had a serial killer at his side like a guard dog? Maybe he needed therapy just as badly.  
Alec sighed, shaking his head. He was definitely twisted alright. What other excuse was there for not turning his lover in?  
 _Oh I don't know_ , a snide voice answered. _How about love?_  
And wasn't that alarming?

* * *

He really should have seen this coming, he mused, swallowing shakily as he was pushed up against a wall, blood running down his nose, knuckles stinging and a knife at his throat as he was patted down for valuables.  
"Back pocket," he offered helpfully, gritting his teeth against pain as he arched his neck away from the blade.  
Greedy hands groped him obediently, pulling out his wallet none too gently. Alec winced when his motions had the knife nicking his throat and he had to fight the urge to snarl a angry 'careful!' at his new criminal friend.  
"Now then-"  
"Drop the knife and you may just get out of this alive." A cold voice spoke, slicing through the darkened alley like it's own form of blade.  
Alec practically melted against the wall in relief.  
"What the hell-" His attacker turned to look behind him, arm loosening it's grip on the blue eyed male's throat. "Just walk away, man. Otherwise you'll be next."  
"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Magnus smiled cold and sharp and Alec bit his lip as he gauged how likely it'd be for him to get out of his attacker's hold without getting his throat sliced open. Considering that he was still distracted by his lover, his chances were rather good. "Why don't you come and try instead seeing as you've got all you've wanted from him."  
The stupid ignorant criminal stepped away from Alec towards the just as stupid criminal standing at the mouth of the alley and he sighed, rolling his eyes as he twisted away from the knife, jabbing an elbow into the other male's ribs before darting out of reach. "Idiot," he muttered, swiping at his nose.  
"Are you alright?" Magnus questioned worriedly, eyes blazing when they saw his injuries.  
"I'm fine," he dismissed. "He didn't do anything vital."  
"Why you!" The other male glared at them, knife pointed angrily. "Just who do you think you are?!"  
"I'll get your wallet," Magnus reassured, moving Alec to the side. "And then we'll get you fixed up."  
"Don't kill him." He frowned, reaching out to catch his lover's sleeve.  
The taller male huffed, grumbling to himself as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry."  
Alec sighed and tried to staunch the blood coming from his nose as Magnus took joy in beating the poor misguided soul who had dared to attack the blue eyed male to a pulp.  
Alec wondered if this was half the reason he enjoyed going to places like Taki's.


End file.
